


The Shovel Talk

by Sombraline



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (In small amounts), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shovel Talk, The Cabal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombraline/pseuds/Sombraline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr Stark! A quote, please?”</p><p>“How about a picture?”</p><p>And with that, Tony turned to Loki and kissed him, deep and slow and in a very much not ambiguous way. The Trickster god played along, letting himself be tilted back in Tony's arms.</p><p>The easy part was taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypnotically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnotically/gifts).



> This little story is my participation to this year's Frostiron Secret Santa! It's meant as a gift for hypnotically, whose prompt was for Tony and Loki to deal with the reaction of each other's friends as they come out publically about their relationship. Hopefully, you will like it, friend!
> 
> A huge thanks to my dearest friend Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua who provided beta-reading and good advices as she always does. You, my dear, rock.

They had both known from the start that they would sooner than later have to come out to the others about their relationship. They had also both been aware that, no matter how they chose to do it, it would be a complicated thing to convince them that this was a good idea.

Honestly, they both still had to wonder if it was, in fact, a good idea, more often than not. And still, their hidden relation had been holding on for a long year, and they eventually came to agree that it was time they told the team.

Part of that decision came after a few close calls nearly got them revealed before the time, admittedly (namely, Clint walking into the lab to ask Tony something and thankfully never realising they were hiding behind the door with no pants on. That sort of things). But still, they were taking the responsible decision. Steve would be proud.

Yeah, right. Steve would be proud.

So, because neither of them knew anything about doing things half-way, they figured they should announce the 'news' to everyone at once.

And thus they waited Doom's next attack against Manhattan, vanquished the villain carelessly, and flied together in front of international cameras waiting for a statement.

“Mr Stark! A quote, please?”

The international press was still turning a somewhat cold shoulder to Loki, what with him being an ex-villain and such. His statements were about as valuable as the Hulk's grunts to their eyes, unless they had reasons to believe he was going to turn to his villainous ways again. Time to fix that as well, they had figured, and Tony gave his best Stark Smile to the cameras.

“How about a picture?”

And with that, he turned to Loki and kissed him, deep and slow and in a very much not ambiguous way, the Trickster god playing along and letting himself be tilted back in Tony's arms.

The easy part was taken care of.

It took approximatively 0.8 seconds for the photographs to run back to their respective news station trucks, some bumping into each other in their hurry to be the very first one to get their pictures online. The reporters were shouting above each other, asking what and when and how and why. The pair of them smiled, repeating once or twice that they had no comments to offer, exchanging a glance, and teleporting to the Tower's penthouse. The sudden silence made them both tense, their shoulders falling under the crushing confirmation that there was no going back from that.

“Well”, Loki said quietly, managing, somehow, to sound more thoughtful than as afraid as he should be. “Now the fun should start.”

“You sound pretty calm about it.”

“It's nothing but a hard time to go through, beloved. In half an hour, they'll be done yelling, and things will go back to how they used to be.”

“Except we'll be able to make noise when we fuck.”

“And kiss out of the bedroom.”

“Such a helpless romantic, my sweet little god of chaos.”

“Think of how horrified Barton will be.”

“Fair point. Less romantic than expected, but fair.”

They got themselves a drink each (orange juice for the recovering alcoholic, diet coke for the bubble-loving deity), and set out to wait for the team in the living room. On their demand, JARVIS played the newsfeed for them, and they watched with small, if a little stiff smile as the title The Avengers defeat Doom in Manhattan changed to Tony Stark dating an ex-villain?

Tony remained quiet, but he had no doubt his thoughts were the same as Loki's: this would be pretty hard to go through for his lover. He knew his friends would most likely not approve, and it would be the god who would have to endure their anger. Except for Thor, perhaps, the Avengers had yet to fully trust Loki as part of the team, and there was little doubt their relationship would not be welcomed with open arms.

It was unfair, but there was little Tony could do, except stay close to his lover and be prepared to repeat he was not mind-controlled in any way. Patiently, he stroked his lover's hand as they waited, hoping to be of some comfort to his unreadable lover.

It took about ten minutes before Jarvis announced that the Quinjet had landed outside, and the entire team seemed to be coming their way. Unsurprisingly, it was Clint's voice which was heard first as the elevator opened.

“-the fuck are they? JARVIS, where the fuck-”

“Living room, birdie,” Loki called loud enough to be heard.

He was smiling softly, that way that meant he was mentally preparing for a fight (Tony knew it was that smile: he had seen him getting ready for his trial, and for several battles he had fought with the Avengers). And because Loki was an idiot who didn't value his security anywhere as much as he should, he looked up and grinned even wider when the archer appeared in the living room, hair messed up from the battle, and looking murderous.

“What kind of a fucking joke was that?” He barked, eyes travelling from Tony to Loki.

“Not a joke,” Loki said simply.

“Yeah,” Tony confirmed, nodding as though he wasn't prepared to dive behind the couch to avoid cognitive recalibration if that was the idea that came to Clint. “Sorry.”

“How in hell did you come to think that would be funny?!” The agent snapped, seemingly not listening, as the rest of the team appeared behind him.

“It's cute that you ask,” Loki said, cheerful. “Remember last Christmas, when you demanded of Thor -hi, brother- that he share fun stories from his and my past, and he told you the story of Skadi the giantess-”

“The story with the goat?” Natasha wondered. She sounded amazingly neutral, for now, but Tony noticed one of her knives was still in her hand.

“That one precisely,” Loki confirmed with a small nod, as though thanking her. “Well, as you were slowly choking from laughing too much, Clinton, Tony asked if I was a masochist.”

“That's seriously what you pinpoint as the start of our relationship?” Tony asked, more disbelieving than worried.

“Don't you?”

“I was thinking more of when you brought me breakfast in bed on my birthday.”

“Oh yes. Breakfast, that's what we call it.”

“Loki, your brother is listening.”

“Hi, Thor.”

“Why didn't you tell us you were romantically involved?” Steve asked, frowning. “That's the kind of things we should know about.”

“Well, we just did,” Tony observed.

“You should have told us before you kissed in public!”

“Dear captain,” Loki interfered, “merely tell us if we are banished from the team for the time being. I've been asking Tony brings me on a trip to Iceland for months now, we will be leaving in the hour if you demand we leave.”

“Will we?” Tony looked indignant.

“You cannot take the matter so lightly, Loki,” Bruce remarked with a small grimace. “You know as well as we do that the public doesn't like you very much.”

“I know. Yet keeping this a secret would make me the liar I am called by so many. And Tony calls you his friends, and was pained of our lies.” Loki shrugged, stroking Tony's hand in his. “I am not asking for approval nor acceptance, only wondering if my presence in this team is now a thing of the past.”

There was a brief silence. Tony figured Loki could have made things smoother, but he did shorten the conversation by a lot. Steve rubbed his eyes tiredly, while Bucky looked from the Captain to them both. Natasha and the twins were watching the news report with varying levels of surprise in their features. Thor, suprisingly quiet, seemed tense. Bruce seemed tired. And Clint...

Loki caught the arrow mid-fly, bowing his head ever so slightly as if to acknowledge it as the archer's opinion, respectfully.

“You try to take advantage of him,” the agent said drily, uncaring for his teammates' exclamations, “you try to manipulate him for any of your plans, you won't have time to stop the next ones, Loki. I hope we're clear on that.”

“Crystal,” the young god confirmed with a light voice, implying a polite conversation between friends rather than a threat to his life.

“Was that truly necessary, Clint?” Steve frowned, disapproving.

The archer shrugged without looking at the Captain, nor at the thunder god who was glaring at him as he stormed out of the room. A somewhat awkward silence fell on the room, disturbed only by the noises Loki made as he slurped his diet coke and as Tony put the arrow on the coffee table, trying not to look like he had panicked when his lover had managed to look so calm, before Steve sighed deeply.

“Fury won't like this; you guys have to know that.”

“None of us are answering to SHIELD anymore, that I know of. Well, except for the Super Spy Duo, but that's non-official.” Steve looked very unamused by Tony's comment.

“I see no reason why my brother and Tony should be punished for their love,” Thor stated (Loki quirked an eyebrow in surprise at that). “You told me yourself the people of Midgard is acceptant of this sort of relation, Captain.”

“It's a bit more complicated than that, Thor,” Bruce explained with a small grimace.

“No, no, he's right,” Steve said, although he suddenly looked much more tired than he had been, coming back from the fight. “It's... You guys are not off the team. Just... Try to lay low for a while, if you even know what that means.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Loki agreed formally. “So is it yes for the vacation?”

“Not before we know if Doom is coming back soon. Just lay low,” the Captain insisted. “And Loki?”

“Yes?”

“If this is a trick, I hope you are well aware you will regret it. That's all I have to say.”

“Of course, Captain. Anyone else wants to express that, while we are at it?”

There was a silence. Then Bucky took three steps forward and his metal index soon threatened Loki up close, making him have to back off a little so he didn't have to stare at it cross-eyed.

“You better stay with him and be really, really happy together. If we have to push back our announcement because the two of you are making a mess, I'm kicking your little godly butt back to Asgard. Same goes for you, metal-head.”

“Understood, Winter Man. And may I say, sorry for stealing the spotlight.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Loki, but seemed to decide after a moment he almost sounded sincere. Nodding sharply, he turned back and, in turn, left the room, wrapping his good arm around Steve's waist to make him follow. The blond didn't argue, but he did throw a glance over his shoulder at the couple on the couch.

“Well, that was fun.”

“We're happy for you,” Pietro blurted out. “Wanda said you looked like a married couple from the day Loki came here.”

Tony met Loki's eyes in a surprised glance at that, but none of them had time to figure out how to thank the twins for that before, suddenly, the god was squeezed against Thor's huge chest. He squeaked indignantly, trying to wiggle his way out.

“Thor!”

“I am so happy for you, my little brother,” the god of Thunder stated simply, making a mess out of Loki's long hair as he rubbed it affectionately. “You found a worthy companion.”

“Let me breath, you-”

“Anthony,” Thor carried on, muffling his brother's protestations in the strong hug. “I am counting on you to be a worthy companion for my brother.”

“Well, uh, sure thing, Blondie. That's the plan.”

“Because if you are not, I will avenge his honor and murder you, slowly, and leave your carcass to rot as warning that one does not break the heart of Thor's kin.”

“Ah.” Tony felt a little green. “Understood.”

Thor nodded, his features serious and polite, before he finally released his squirming brother. Loki glared at him furiously, but the blond was immune to this sort of threat, and had been for a long while. Bowing his head respectfully at the pair of them, he in turn left the room, seemingly satisfied and not more disturbed by the situation than that.

Tony glanced at Natasha, Sam, and Bruce, whom had yet to give any further comment. The scientist was the first to shrug, seemingly offering an easy acceptance.

“I kind of suspected it for a while, honestly. You're honestly two of the craziest guys I know, so this is either perfection or a catastrophe. I'm happy for you if it goes well, and if it doesn't...”

He met Loki's eyes. For the first time, the god (still working to fix his hair correctly) paused and did look a little bit concerned.

“Smash?” He guessed.

“Smash.” Bruce patted the trickster's shoulder. “Glad you understand.”

“Sure thing.” Loki remained a little stiff as he made room for Bruce to pat Tony's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

“Congratulations, Tony.”

“Yeah, thanks, Brucie. Promised, no green code will be needed.”

“I dare hope so.”

Sam stepped forward and extended a hand to the pair of them. As they shook it, he made a face.

“Good luck.” That's all he seemingly had to say, before turning on his heels and exiting the room, closely followed by Bruce.

Natasha still stared quietly at the pair of them, unnervingly silent. Tony cleared his throat, taking Loki's hand in his.

“Well, that went about as well as expected”, he said, trying to ignore her stare, cold as her native land. “Now that that's done, you want to go get pizza? We can finally watch the first episode. It needs junk-food to go with the intellectual level.”

“I am not entirely clear yet as to why you want me to watch something of such low quality”, Loki remarked lightly. “But very well, if it does mean pizza and cuddle.”

“It does. Good.”

“Good.”

They stared at each other for about as long as was socially justifiable before Loki dared turn his head first.

Natasha pointed her index and middle fingers to her eyes, then, slowly, to them both, one after the other. Raising her eyebrows, she left the room without breaking the gaze.

Tony heard Loki swallowing.

“Your friends are ever so charming,” he remarked. “Let us thank the Norns that I only have an idiot of a brother.”

“Yeah, let's.” Tony shuddered, feeling watched. “Let's. Pizza and cuddle, we were saying, yes.”

So. That could have been much worse. They were now an official couple.

Tony allowed himself a long, deep breath and snuggled into the long, cold arms of his lover. Loki smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead delicately.

“Were you scared, my beloved?” He wondered, seemingly amused.

“No, no way. You know I don't get scared.”

“Don't you?”

“I made that sound like a challenge to you, didn't I? I'm already full of regrets.”

“As you should be.” Loki kissed Tony's forehead again, and then a third time, brushing his hair back. The unusual amount of sweet, gentle gestures had Tony's lips curling upright in return.

“You were scared, am I wrong?”

“Do not be silly. Nothing scares me.”

“Not even Nat?”

“Maybe the Widow, a little bit. In it that she might harm you if she ever caught you alone,” Loki precised after seemingly considering the question.

“Right. She has no reasons to want to harm me, that I know of,” Tony retorted, before he startled when a high-pitched, startled little squeak shook his lover. “What is it? What-?”

He paused when he saw what Loki had flinched away from -a single throwing knife, buried deep into the couch's cushions very near the place his head had been not an instant ago. Ah. He swallowed.

“Yeah,” he repeated, mouth a little dry. “Yeah, lucky us we gave Natasha no reasons at all to want to harm us. Right?”

“Right.” Loki looked a little insulted, but also a tiny bit concerned. He threw a dark glance at the door, although no one could be seen behind it. “Thank the Norns I want nothing but peace with your companions. For all of us.”

“Yeah, yeah. Peace it is,” Tony repeated. “And pizza, and Star Wars's shittiest episode, now. And letting everyone get used to the news calmly.”

He patted Loki's hand in his, dragging him back into the hug, hoping Natasha had made her point clear and wouldn't insist any further, so that things could indeed start to settle down without causing more chaos. For now, he just indeed counted himself lucky that Loki didn't have too many friends.

____________

A little week later, and Tony was feeling a little under the weather.

It might have had to do with how the American press had sort of exploded after the revelation of his and Loki's relationship, and how Pepper (whom had not gratified them with any sort of reaction about this new announcement) had threatened to merge Stark Industries with Hammer Tech if he didn't make a complete press conference to calm the storm of journalists who demanded answers from her.

Tony had given in, simply because he liked her (and her threat had made him throw up in his mouth a little). But it seemed his company's public relations office had dropped in quality since their amount of scandals per year had dropped in number, for they had never wondered if the temperature would be an issue when planning an outside conference. By minus ten degrees in the middle of November, Loki had been very comfortable standing next to him and putting a fur coat he had seemingly created out of thin air on his shoulders. Tony, while amused by the gesture and the journalists' hanging mouths, had not been all that pleased, and had somehow managed to get a cold.

Which was as ridiculous as it sounded, but it was just how life was. And Loki, now assured that the Avengers would not kill him and greatly amused by the chaos their love had unleashed, had even lowered his royal self to taking care of his sick boyfriend.

Loki could be very cute, sometimes, when he didn't know anyone was looking. He had given Tony dozens of kisses when he thought he was asleep, and had cooked for him before pretending it was something Jarvis had ordered.

But it all led to him being gone for the day, going with Thor to some meeting or another (he had been reluctant, but Tony had insisted he was doing just fine, planning to sneak into the workshop he was technically not allowed to before full recovery). Tony found out as he woke up all alone in the cold, cold bed, with no warm mug of tea or hot bowl of soup, that he was not in fact all that full of energy either.

He dragged himself out of bed, bringing the duvet with him. The tower was quiet, everyone busy on their own floors or gone somewhere for the day, or whatever. The dust had started to fall back after their announcement, and the Avengers were acting normal around them both again. But he kind of wished he could have just demanded of Steve's kind soul that he made chicken soup for him. He walked through the kitchen and its cold floor, planning to call down to the Tower's kitchens (even though their soup was not Steve's, and Steve's was the only one worth Loki's. Tony knew, because Steve made tons of it. Bucky was tired of soup, and he would never let Steve know. So everyone in the Tower always had soup when Bucky was sick. So far, the secret had not been revealed).

He grabbed the phone and brought it to his ears, dialing the number that should reach the kitchens. He frowned when no tone came after several long seconds, hanging up, then trying again, to no more effect.

“J', what's wrong with the phone?” He questioned, rubbing his eyelids tiredly.

No answers came.

He sighed, deeply. Why wasn't Loki here? His brain hurt. He wanted cuddles and soup. He was prepared to beg for it if that would please his lover. This was unfair.

“Jarvis?” He repeated, although without much hope.

“Your invisible servant will not come to your aid, Tony Stark.”

“Holy fucking-! Jarvis, deploy- fuck! Who are you, what, what the hell are you doing in my house?!”

He startled a few steps back, wrapping his duvet around him more protectively, and looking around uselessly for his armor's bracelets. They were in the living room, too far to reach before he was caught back by the huge black guy in medieval armor who had appeared in his kitchen, carrying a big-ass sword. Asgard, he realised a little late, it was a dude from Asgard, and fuck, he wasn't equipped to deal with those bad guys.

“Calm yourself, Tony Stark.” Yeah, that unnerving way to use his full name, that was most definitely an Asgardian -and holy hell, what was up with his eyes? Were they golden? Tony stared at the warrior in shock, alarmed. “I come only to speak with you.”

“What the hell about?” He questioned, a little bit in shock. “Can you please not come into my house and stop everything from working and telling me no one's coming to my aid next time you want to just talk?” Stalling, he told himself, stalling had saved his life more often than not, that would have to do today. Oh God, he couldn't stall until Loki was back, and the elevator wouldn't be working if the system was down.

“I am here to ask what your intentions about Loki are.”

This was so surrealistic, Tony tried to pinch himself, wondering if this might be a feverish dream, like the one where he had imagined Clint was trying to convince him to disguise as a squid and he refused because he was concerned it was trap to eat him along with a plate of tempura shrimps.

“Yeah -uh, what? I -what answer gets me killed?” He questioned, a little bit in shock.

“I demand to know whether you are sincere in your feelings for him,” Tall, Dark and Threatening insisted. There was something eerie about how he hadn't moved a single millimeter since he had startled him half to death. “Or if you are merely with him for enjoyment, regardless of what he feels.”

He couldn't decide if that sounded more concerned or creepy.

“I -I'm dating him. 'Cause I love him. Pretty much. He loves me too, just saying. Won't be happy if you try to kill me,” he added, trying to sound confident.

“That, I suppose, yes.” The Aesir guy nodded somberly, then moved suddenly, which looked like a statue coming to life, to come near Tony and bow his head at him. “Well then, my business here is done. I am reassured.”

“...You are?” Tony blinked, and pinched himself again to no avail.

“Aye. Your relationship with the God of Chaos makes him far less likely to wreak havoc through the Nine Realms out of anger or boredom by providing stability in his sentiments. If you tell me I need not fear a change of this situation, then, as Guardian of Yggdrasil, I may allow this to continue.”

Tony stared at those creepy golden eyes, and back at that huge sword. Right. So he had given the good answer. As for the rest-

“You're -you're telling me I'm keeping Loki busy, so you won't kill me?” He questioned with a smaller voice than expected.

“There will be a day when the Guardian of Asgard will need fight the God of Chaos, and none of them will live to see the fighting end,” the older man stated with disturbing calm. “That day will come, but it will not come in the age of Anthony Stark. It is all I wanted to know. I thank thee for your answer.”

Tony blinked, and then he was all alone. Even more startled than before, he turned on himself several times, holding his duvet to his chest tightly and looking for a trace of the creepy Guardian guy. He jumped half to death when Jarvis' quiet voice interrupted:

“I am sorry, Sir, it seems I suffered a brief electronic failure. Is everything alright? Did I miss anything of import?”

“...I -I guess you could say that,” Tony admitted, clearing his throat. “Okay -okay, let's, let's act like that did not happen. Ask the kitchen to get me some chicken soup, I think... I think I'm going back to bed and I won't move until Loki's back.”  
_________

He managed to calm down a little bit at the time, after an hour or so of checking every five minutes that Jarvis was online and well. The soup did some good, and by noon, he was feeling a little bit better, and was almost tempted to decide that Heimdall (because he had remembered eventually that Asgard's Guardian was named Heimdall) had been a feverish hallucination.

He had made it out of bed long enough to grab Loki's hoodie and put it on, for reasons he would never allow Loki to know about. His lover barely ever put it on, unless it was just the two of them, and it was green and soft and a little tight for him yet he had to roll up the sleeves twice.

It gave him inspiration when he worked, simply. So he put it on to work, because Loki wasn't using it.

The sun filled the room while he worked on his tablet, messing around with the blueprints for the next Starkphone concept (he was too tired for more important than that, but it felt good to work); thus the reason why he paused and frowned when a shadow was suddenly cast over him, filling the room with darkness. He turned around in confusion to see if Jarvis had darkened the floor-to-ceiling windows out of nowhere, and very nearly fell out of the bed.

“JARVIS! Armor, now!” He ordered, trying to untangle himself from his sheets and too big hoodie without taking his eyes off the menacing silhouette floating behind his window.

“Sir, Mark XVII's bracelets are, I'm afraid, out of your reach. Should I send an armor in sentinel mode?”

Tony had no opportunity to answer: the cloaked figure outside suddenly freaking teleported through the window. Never mind that it had been floating hundreds of feet from the ground, Tony barely contained a little scream as the tall creature marched toward him.

It was some kind of weird elf, it was all he could think of, because the guy (guy?) had long and pointy ears. He tried to remember if Loki or Thor had ever talked about alien elves whose skin was blue on one half of their body and black on the other, with long white hair that made no sense with the rest of the colouring. It did ring a bell, but he couldn't seem to remember whatever they had said about it as the creature stopped right before him and crouched to get a close, critical look at him.

“JARVIS?” He called, without taking his eyes off the menacing guy with the most piercing grey -silver?- eyes he had ever imagined. “Please.”

“So you are the creature he fell for,” the elf bit out suddenly. His voice was cold and low, thick with an accent he couldn't place back to anywhere, and it sent a shiver down Tony's back -either that, or the pair of knives he suddenly noticed in his hands. “I cannot see what is so extraordinary about you...”

“A-are we talking about Loki here?” Tony heard himself question, trying to sound confident. “If you're a friend of his, want to talk to him, he's out right now, you can come back in a few hours to-”

“I am Malekith,” the elf suddenly bit out, “the Accursed, Master of the Hounds, Sorcerer Supreme of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim. And Loki,” (Tony decided he didn’t like the way he said his lover's name) “was always more than a friend to me. That his heart be stolen by a mortal of all things when he would not give it to me...”

Tony, with a quick look at the door hoping to see his armor arriving, scrambled back a little nervously against the side of his bed as the Dark Elf of some-place-some-place-heim used one of his very sharp looking knives to open the hoodie a little more and get a look at the ARK, before scoffing in obvious disinterest. Apparently, Malekith wasn't all that impressed. Tony wasn't sure he was relieved, still trying to figure out what to answer to that guy who had apparently been in love with Loki before.

“Look, uh, sorry, his choices, his life, you know-” He started off carefully, before swallowing a little hard when the Dark Elf narrowed his eyes at him, leaning so close that his forehead touched Tony's.

“If he chooses to love a mortal, then I will not interfere. But heed my words, little creature. Break his heart, and I break your bones. One by one, and enjoying every moment of it. Do I make myself clear?”

“Perfectly,” Tony agreed readily. “I have zero plan to break his heart. Not happening. No risk, no danger of that-”

“Good.”

And with that, the dark elf all but disappeared into thin air. A few instants later, and Mark XXIII appeared at the door, repulsors aimed for a target that wasn't there.

Tony closed his eyes and took a long, slow, deep breath, before pointing a finger to the suit.

“You, buddy, are staying close to me until Loki's back. Very close.”

___________

That order proved to be the smartest move of the day.

After recovering from the shock of being threatened by a space elf, Tony had made it out of the penthouse to see if he had been the only one attacked. It turned out that not only had nobody else been threatened, none of them had noticed anything, and Bruce had the nerve to suggest that Tony should really not be out of bed with his cold.

“I'm almost completely healed! Seriously, guys, I thought I was delirious too, but I swear it was real, right, JARVIS?”

“So this Malekith and this Heimdall came to threaten you because you're dating Loki?” Pietro questioned, seeming a little perplexed and not all that worried.

“That's pretty concerning,” Natasha remarked. “We hardly need to make more extra-terrestrial enemies just because of your relation.”

“How did they even know you and he were a thing?” Sam Wilson, always the helpful one. “I mean, did you guys make a statement on space TV as well?”

“Not that Loki told me,” Tony admitted, frowning. “I mean -Heimdall, he's supposed to see everything, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. As for Malekith, I mean, it all happened quickly, but he looks like a sorcerer, and he wouldn't be above stalking someone who told him no just in case?”

“So their visits weren't related to one another? Do we know if anyone else is likely to come knocking?”

Tony felt a little bit pale at that question. The psycho watchman, the jealous stalker... Could there be more? He really wished Loki was there to answer that question. Especially given those scary fuckers had seemingly been able to wait for him to be out of town before they came visiting.

“They didn't threaten me because I was with Loki,” he insisted on clearing out. “It was more... They... I wouldn't say they approved, but more like... Giving me the shovel talk, you know?”

Which sounded all the more ridiculous when it was put like that. Two aliens came into my house to give me the shovel talk. I'm Tony Stark and this is my life.

“Well, hopefully, this is the end of it,” Natasha said, shrugging. “How many friends can Loki have, who would be concerned that you'd harm him? No, I think that this is it. Let's just relax about it. JARVIS will warn us if anything suspicious comes up.”

“Go back to bed, Tony,” Bruce advised. “You look sicker than yesterday, with all that stress. Just go back to sleep, and we'll be there to help, if anything happens. Thor and Loki will be back in a few hours, I'm sure they'll be able to clear things up.”

“And still,” Tony heard Wanda mumbling just as he was reluctantly heading back to the elevators, “I'm not all that surprised that everyone's worried for the two of them.”

Tony did go back to bed, although he kept Mark XVII by his side, just to be entirely sure.

And he was proven it was a very, very wise measure.

He learned two things in the hours that followed: they had gravely underestimated villains' abilities, and Loki had very, very shady friends he should ask about sooner than later.

The freakiest moment of the afternoon by far was when he woke to the sight of a group of supervillains standing there, at the end of his bed, in full costume and intimidating attitude. Loki, they said, would be very angry if they killed his little Iron Man. But Tony was better keeping it in his mind that if their situation should ever change, then things would return to how they had been, and he was better not getting in their way.

The Cabal, because that was what they called themselves, stood there glaring at him as one member after the next made their threats. Madam Hydra, Magneto and the Green Goblin seemed intent to warn him that, should he attempt to make use of Loki's powers for his own advantage, they would harm him. Doctor Doom, Emma Frost and Namor were seemingly respecting Loki's demand that Tony be allowed to survive out of nothing but concern that they would not survive defying that order.

Tony was still sick, and lying there in his underwears, with nothing but the duvet as a shield from the annoyed, ridiculously polite group of villain. JARVIS had again been disabled, which was both worrisome and frustrating beyond words, and Mark XVII stood by his side, with Tony very conscious that his single suit would not protect him much should the Cabal attack him.

So, yeah. Great time. He wanted to meet the in-laws next, this was so fun.

Also, he needed to up his Tower's security very, very urgently.

Not quite as terrifying, because he was awake and clothed and nope not staying alone for now, this time, but still pretty alarming, was the beginning of the evening, when a red-haired sorceress appeared out of absolutely nowhere in the living room, caught the arrow Clint had shot at her (the archer was the only one who looked as irritated as Tony was by that), and smiled at Tony.

“I hope you make him happy, Tony Stark. I hope you make him very, very happy.”

And then she was gone.

So, yeah.

This had been a pretty shitty day.

The sun was setting and Tony had spent the entire afternoon with the rest of the team, just in case somebody else was coming. He had pushed back the moment as much as he could, but he eventually had to stand up and say he was going to the bathroom, and to come to his aid, please, if he wasn't back five minutes later.

He had barely walked into his ensuite when he heard a deep, amused voice that had nothing to do with JARVIS' behind his shoulder. He closed his eyes and actually took a deep breath.

“Tony Stark,” the voice greeted.

“And who are you?” Tony questioned, turning on his heels to find that his visitor was in the mirror, like in a bad horror movie. His look would have fitted that setting, too. His skin was a deep shade of red, his hair only a little bit darker, spiking in every direction. His face was long and pointed, and while he wore a very neat classic english suit, Tony refrained from shivering at seeing ugly scarring on his neck and hands.. “If this has to do with Loki...”

“Mephistofeles, King of Hell,” the demon (because of course it was a demon) introduced himself with a purring, pleased voice. “I am glad you can deduce so quickly as to why I am here. I always had some fondness for perceptive humans.”

“Are you here to harm me, or just to threaten? 'Cause Loki will kick your ass if you try to do any lasting damage. He takes it very personally.” It sort of wounded his pride to hide behind his lover for protection, but it seemed Loki's warnings to his friends that Tony was his were they only things that had kept him alive for this entire day.

Mephistofeles actually bursted out laughing at that. Tony carefully took a little step away from the mirror, just in case.

“Oh, no, I would never wound Loki's beloved,” he assured lightly. “I merely wanted to wish you good luck. A hero falling in love with a villain, now that can only be entertaining for me, and disastrous for you.”

“Loki's not a villain,” Tony muttered, because this was a thought that was starting to irritate him, what with the swarm of evil individuals that Loki seemed to be talking to on a regular basis. “Glad you approve, though. If that's all...”

“You think your lover has no evil inside of him? You think you made him a virtuous thing?” The demon's eyes seemed to be burning with excitation. “Oh, how beautiful a debacle this will be.”

“I made him nothing,” Tony stated impatiently. “And thanks for that prediction, Satan. Have a nice evening.”

“Oh, my. You really are believing-”

“Mephisto. You are not welcomed here. I will need ask you to leave.”

Tony's shoulders fell in unspeakable relief, and he was tempted to run and hide behind Loki, his pride be damned. He didn't have to take that decision, though, as Loki, face dark, stepped in between him and Mephistofeles, whom was pulling a face in the mirror.

“Loki, dear. I was only giving my best wishes to your lover-”

“Leave, Mephisto.”

The demon grimaced, but waved his hand vaguely in defeat, and then disappeared, leaving the mirror to reflect only the pair of them.

“Are you alright, Anthony?” Loki questioned immediately, frowning and lifting a hand to Tony's cheek. “I only just arrived, I am so sorry. Your friends told me you had been visited by several of my frequentations?”

“Oh, Jesus Christ, you're back.” Tony wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's waist. “Who the fuck are these people, Loki? Tell me they're not coming back. Screw that, tell me you're not leaving me alone. But seriously, who the fuck are they? How did they all get into my Tower?”

“Your Tower is hardly magic-proof, my beloved,” Loki grimaced, patting his back somewhat awkwardly. They rarely went for such obvious displays of affection, but Tony thought he was pretty deserving of his love at the moment. “I warned the Cabal that they were not to touch you. I did not think...”

“When the hell did you warn these guys? When do you see them? Screw that -why do you see them? Loki, they're... they're the bad guys!”

It sounded a little childish, put like that. Tony winced at his own phrasing, and still held tight to Loki's waist as his lover in turn looked a little uncomfortable.

“I knew you would not approve of me seeing them. I apologise for not telling you. As I said, I never thought they would come to you like this.”

“I'm gonna repeat the question, because it seems you weren't listening to me the first time,” Tony said, “why the hell are you seeing those guys?”

“Anthony, they are not going to harm you or your friends,” Loki protested. “And Mephisto won't, either, or any of the others. You have my word on that.”

“Loki, seriously. I don't care about whether they- they are villains. All of them were on SHIELD's most wanted lists. Madam HYDRA tried to kidnap Steve and Bucky, Magneto held the vice-president hostage not a month ago, the Green Goblin nearly destroyed Manhattan! And all of them were there to tell me they would break my legs or rip my heart out or kill me if we broke up!”

“Your friends threatened the same to me, that I know of,” Loki argued.

“Seriously? You're comparing the Avengers to your supervillain friends?!”

Loki's features closed abruptly at that, and Tony felt him stiffen, a second before he pulled away from their embrace. The Avenger winced internally.

“I knew not I was forbidden to have friends who are not yours.”

“I have no issue with you having friends, but these guys-”

“Are villains, I understood you well enough the first time. What of me, Anthony? Do you think I am a hero? Do you think loving you made me any more virtuous than I was when we met?”

Tony opened his mouth to protest, not liking the sensation that the situation was quickly getting out of his hands, but Loki beat him to it, his lips pulled back into a snarl and his green eyes cold with pain and anger.

“We had this talk, Anthony. I am no Captain America. If you are as blind as Thor, if you believe that your love will turn me into something I am not, then I feel sorry I let you believe this was real. I am a bad guy, as you put it so well, and I will still be one no matter how you feel about it.”

“I'm not trying to turn you into anything,” Tony snapped. Oh, how he hated when Loki became defensive and started twisting his words to push him away. “Loki, you're fighting with us. You're saving people with us. You're not plotting world domination with them, you're not like -like those guys. Right?” Because what if, he thought abruptly, what if Loki did, what if he kept seeing the bad guys as well, what if Natasha's suspicions were right...

“With us. With them.” Loki spat the words like they burned him, standing cold and intimidating and distant. “Is that what this is again? I need to be a villain or a hero? There is no in-between? No,” he cut, raising a hand, as Tony opened his mouth. “No, Tony. I am not an Avenger, and I am no part of the Cabal. But if you're demanding of me that I choose, my answer is no.”

“You've been fighting with us!” Tony protested, struggling to understand before this could go wrong. “With us, Loki. Against them. You can't- you can't tell me they welcome you for tea after that, like nothing happened, without demanding anything from you-”

“I fought with you and your team, it's true. But I did it for myself, Tony. Not out of any kindness or sense of duty. I am done with those.”

There was a brief, tense silence. Tony's eyes sought the familiar warmth in those, sparkling emerald green, of his lover, trying to get the comfort, the reassurance that he still knew him. Loki's features twisted with something alike regrets, and, slowly, the anger melted away into something more alike to simple pain and disappointment.

That was a talk they had never quite managed to have. The question of whether Loki had found redemption, or not. But he had been joining the Avengers in their fights, saving the team members, protecting civilians, fighting villains. He had been defending Earth with them, and that had been enough for Tony.

It was enough. It was more than Tony had dared hope, at first. But...

“Why, Loki?” He questioned, quietly.

His lover pressed his lips tightly together, looking down.

Tony reached forward, and took his hands in his. Loki let him, his long fingers slowly curling around his.

“I love you.” It sounded like an admission, a guilty plea. “I love my life with you. I want nothing to get in the way of it.” He shrugged. “I am no hero, Tony. I am not kind, or selfless, or... I am not Thor, or Captain America. I am not even a good person. All I do, I do out of selfishness. I protect this Earth because I love my life on it. I protect your friends because I do not want you to know mourning again.” He swallowed, hard. “I speak to these villains, as you call them, because they fear me too much to defy me when I give them my instructions. Some of them I relate to, in my own twisted ways. Some of them I respect for their anger. Some, I simply wish to keep my eye on. The point is, Anthony...”

He hesitated, then, again, met his lover's eyes. Tony bit his tongue to keep quiet as Loki obviously gathered the courage to speak.

“It is that I am as always I have been”, he finally said. “I am selfish and I am cunning. I think too much and I plan for everything. I need to know and see everything to feel safe, and I cannot entirely trust before I look with my own eyes. I am no hero, beloved. I am not kind or brave or ready for heroic sacrifice. I never claimed I was, and I can only express my regrets, if I made you believe otherwise. What I do can promise... It is that I love you. With all my heart, I love you, and I am selfish enough to hold on to that love with all I have.” He seemed to hesitate a little further, then, slowly, he tilted his head forward, almost as in a small bow. “If it is good enough for you, then I shall stay. If I am somehow disappointing you... Then tell me as much, before you build a lie I will see through. You need not fear that harm will come your way. I promise.”

Tony was quiet for a while, stroking Loki's hands quietly from the tip of his fingers, and considering what he had said.

Not a hero. Not a villain, either. Fighting for his own side, always.

He bowed his head softly in answer, and then stood on the tip of his toes for a soft kiss to Loki's lips.

“Stay,” he demanded, simply.

Loki's smile was one of pure, nearly disbelieving relief, before he nodded quietly and wrapped his arms around his lover. Tony let himself be squeezed in that rare, sweet hug, and rested his head against his partner's chest, listening to Loki's fast heartbeats.

“I love you, Lock.”

“And I, you, my beloved,” came the whispered answer.

__________

Bonus:

“Also, if you could maybe tell Malekith that you won't date him, even after I die in mysterious circumstances, you know, maybe I would feel a little safer.”

“Oh, no. Dark Elves courtship is weird. Never is a challenge, for them. Maybe is a no.”

“Freakish people.”

“I know, dearest. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Authors feed on the vitamins contained by comments. Just saying. 
> 
> (Also, a day will come where I know how to format on Ao3. But that day is not today.)


End file.
